chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Jackson
Full Name: Alexandria Jackson Age: 18 Gender: Female Birthplace: Saffron City, Kanto Species: Human Class: Underdog History Alexandria Jackson was born in Saffron City, Kanto. Both of her parents work for Silph Co., the company famous for creating pokeballs. However, they also double as agents of the infamous Team Rocket. Silph Co. does surprisingly well by marketing their pokeballs as personal protection against wild pokemon and playing on the populace's fear of the wild beasts. Alexandria never knew that her parents were outlaws as a child. She grew up reading the fairy tales about heroes like Ash and Red, and she always loved how the boys could make wild pokemon their friends. Because of her shy personality, she was afraid of other children, however, the idea of making friends with pokemon appealed to her. Alexandria's parents also had pokemon. Her mother had a ditto, and her father had a kadabra. The kadabra was very tame, and her father had won several battles with him. Kadabra was like an older brother to Alexandria, always looking after her and protecting her. However, the ditto was more wild, and it sometimes frightened her. Her parents warned her that wild pokemon wouldn't hesitate to eat little children if they found them. When Alexandria turned sixteen, her parents broke the news concerning their life of crime. Alexandria wasn't upset. She hated the police, and she was happy that her parents were doing something against them. They explained how Team Rocket wanted to free the world from the oppressive police force, and she was immediately on board. Before she could join the team, however, she would need to become a pokemon trainer. Her parents were unwilling to send her out into the wild without proper guidance, so they often went out with her in order to show her what real wild pokemon were like. They taught her about type matchups, status effects, and most importantly how to capture a pokemon and earn its respect. Finally, when Alexandria turned eighteen her parents received permission from their superior to send Alexandria on her first mission. Recent intel claimed that a rival company, called the Belltower Company had plans to wipe out pokemon in a region known as Alleos. Team Rocket didn't have any agents in Alleos yet, so they wanted the Jacksons to send their daughter to the new region and learn as much as possible about this company. If she performed her job successfully, she would become an honorary member of Team Rocket like her parents. However, she still didn't have a pokemon. This worried her parents, but they were out of time. The best they could do now, was send her off with a few pokeballs and hope that she remembered her training. They kissed her goodbye before she boarded the plane leaving for LittleLight Town in Alleos and promised to help her in any way that they could. Personality Alexandria has a very devious intelligence. She's not afraid to lie, cheat, steal, or do whatever she must in order to achieve her goal. However, even she has her limits. Lexi is more naive than she would like anyone to know, but it shows whenever she is exposed to the more brutal side of life in Alleos. In the face of mortal danger, she's little more than a frightened child. She also has a soft spot in her heart for underdogs, and she'll go out of her way to protect and care for the poor and the weak. Alexandria is also very shy, but she hides this trait the same way she hides many of her other emotions. She'll force herself to smile and interact with others in order to appear normal, but she's not very comfortable around other humans. She doesn't really know how to trust other people, or how to open up and make friends. Even though she likes pokemon more than humans, this weakness also inhibits her bonding with her pokemon. Meeting Her First Pokemon When Alexandria first arrived in Littlelight, her parents instructed her to make obtaining a pokemon her first priority. After all, how could she hope to complete her mission, let alone survive without one? After taking measure of the small fishing community, Lexi decided that her best bet would be to speak to one of the fisherman. After all, anyone who fished for pokemon all day must know how to catch them and fight them. She told an elderly fisherman how she had come to Littlelight to learn fishing, and he happily lended her his rod and taught her how to fish. Corphish was the first pokemon that she reeled in that day. At first, he was very frightening, and he attacked her with his huge claws. Since she had no pokemon to fight with, Lexi resorted to trickery. She fed him a dose of her allergy medicine, which looked suspiciously like a purple berry. The medicine made him drowsy and caused the pokemon to fall asleep. After wrapping him up in a fishing net for good measure, Lexi threw a pokeball at him and caught her first pokemon. To this day, Corphish regards any food that Lexi gives him with suspicion. Relationships Category:Player Character